The Swordsman
by XellAn-Chan
Summary: no one ever read this! *pout* i spent a long time writing it too!!! PLEASE R
1. The Swordsman part 1

The Swordsman  
  
by XellAn-Chan  
  
*****************  
  
Author's note: this is a parody of one of my favorite poems, "the Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes. i'm well aware that i'm infringing on copyrights and humbly grovel before the respective owners of these works, but this just wrote itself...^_^  
  
*****************  
  
*Part One*  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees  
the moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas  
the road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor  
and the swordsman came strolling-  
strolling -strolling-  
the swordsman came strolling, up to the old inn-door  
  
He'd blond hair that fell on his forehead and on down to his chin  
the Sword of Light in its hilt, blue armor covered his skin  
his face held a vacant smile, his eyes were as bright as the sky  
he'd walked for many a mile  
been lost for many a mile  
he'd wandered for many a mile, under L-Sama's watchful eye  
  
Over the cobbles his footsteps echoed in the dark inn-yard  
he tapped one gloved hand on the door, but all was locked and barred  
he turned his eyes to the window, and who should be waiting there  
but the Ceipheed Knight's sister,  
Lina, the knight's sister,  
an expression of anger hidden by her fiery hair  
  
And dark in the dark old inn-yard in a shadowy place  
where Xellos the Demon listened, a smile plastered across his face  
his eyes were eerily empty, his mouth twisted an evil way  
for he spied on the knight's sister  
the knight's red-haired sister  
silent as death he listened, and he heard the blond say-  
  
"Open the door, my protectee, I know you were mad at me tonight  
and you'll keep on fireballing me, you do it every time out of spite  
yet I'm sworn to protect you, no matter what you say   
so look for me by the moonlight  
watch for me by the moonlight  
I'll come to through the moonlight, though Hell should bare the way"  
  
She peered out of the window, she scarce could see in the night  
he stared up at her pretty face, illuminated by soft candle light  
but her beauty only he saw, for a frown had crossed her face  
and he wanted to kiss her in the moonlight  
but the window she closed in the moonlight  
then he scratched his head in the moonlight, vacantly stared into space  
  
*****************  
  
AN: well, what do we think so far? stay tunned for part 2! 


	2. The Swordsman part2

The Swordsman  
  
by XellAn-Chan  
  
*****************  
  
AN: here it is, as promised. sorry it took a while...the last 6 stanzas gave me writer's block....enjoy! ^_^  
  
*****************  
  
*Part Two*  
  
He did not come by the dawning, he did not come at noon;  
and out o' the tawny sunset, 'fore the rise o' the moon  
and the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor  
a red-head came marching-  
marching -marching-  
the red-haired sorceress came marching, out the old inn-door  
  
She said no word to the inn-keep, not a morsel of food she ate  
but walked out the door, and slammed it, for it was getting late  
she stalked down the path, fists balled at her side  
a look of despair crossed her face  
and remained there on her face  
for Lina could see, in the twilight, all the places he could hide  
  
Xellos tried to get her attention, with many a sniggering jest  
he'd appeared beside her, commenting on the size of her chest  
"now don't be mad!" and he kissed her. she heard the lost man say  
So look for me by the moonlight  
watch for me by the moonlight  
I'll follow you through the moonlight, though Hell should bare the way  
  
She twisted her hands in the moonlight, for to hurt the Demon good  
she moved her hands as she chanted the spell, glowing red like blood  
his eyes snapped open int the darkness, and hours crept by like years  
till now, on the stroke of midnight  
flame on the stroke of midnight  
the fire of her magic hit him, a spell he knew only as hers  
  
He lay on the ground, crumpled, no more the Demon would tease  
she was free to hunt her companion, to go where ever she please  
she would not risk losing him, she wouldn't get angry again  
she looked down the road in the moonlight  
blank and bare in the moonlight  
and the blood in her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to her love's refrain   
  
Pat-pat; pat-pat. had she heard it? footsteps ringing clear;  
pat-pat, pat-pat, in the distance. was it him she could hear?  
down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
a troop of bandits came tramping  
tramping, tramping  
the red-head wanted their plunder. she stood up straight and still  
  
Pat-pat, in the frosty silence! pat-pat, in the echoing night!  
nearer they came and nearer. she was ready to fight  
her eyes grew wide for a moment; she knew the routine all too well   
then her finger moved in the moonlight  
her magic shattered the moonlight  
shattered the thieves in the moonlight and summoned him -with her spell  
  
He turned. he looked back to the west; for he knew now where she stood  
smiling, and examining her plunder, after the spell of the crimson blood  
but not till dawn he heard it, and his face lit up to hear  
how Lina, the Ceipheed Knight's sister,  
the knight's red-haired sister,  
had watched for her love in the moonlight, and slaughtered some bandits there  
  
Back, he ran like a madman, losing his way as he often did  
then he saw her running towards him, grinning like a little kid  
blood-red was her hair i' the golden noon; ruby-red were her wide eyes  
when she hugged him there on the highway  
said she missed him there on the highway  
showed him her gold on the highway, mentioned the food money buys  
  
And still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees,  
when the moon is a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
when the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
if you ever come riding-  
riding -riding-  
if you come riding, up to the old inn-door  
  
You'll hear them before entering the dark inn-yard  
you'll hear them from their table, arguing long and hard  
you peer curiously through the window, and then you get your fill  
there sits the swordsman and  
Lina, the Ceipheed Knight's sister  
fighting over who has to pay the dinner bill 


End file.
